<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's run away together. by DemonsCanBeShyToo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276614">Let's run away together.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsCanBeShyToo/pseuds/DemonsCanBeShyToo'>DemonsCanBeShyToo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Oumasai smut collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Prince Saihara Shuichi, Smut, Top Oma Kokichi, Topping from the Bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsCanBeShyToo/pseuds/DemonsCanBeShyToo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a prince who has managed to past twenty years with no bride, Shuichi's parents want to find the reason why their son refuses to marry anyone.</p><p>Only if they knew that the very same reason is also why the young prince disappears so often.</p><p>(Lowkey hate this summary.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Oumasai smut collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's run away together.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had this sitting on my phone for a bit, decided to finally finish it.</p><p>This is some Prince!Shuichi and Dragon!Kokichi au. ( yeah ouma can shift into a human but some of his dragon characteristics stay.)</p><p>Has this been done before? (Probably)</p><p> </p><p>Porn with feels is one of my fav things to write~<br/>Even if I usually planned to just write simple smut but then I get carried away... </p><p>Anyways, shuichi's parents and uncle are mentioned!</p><p>Also beware, tw for assasination and kidnapping mention. But brief kind off. Didn't went on detail but wanted to be safe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>As a prince, it's usually the simple things that Shuichi Saihara has learned to love.</p><p>One of them is waking up on his own in the morning.</p><p>It doesn't matter from where he wakes up: even if it is in his own bed, in a bench in the garden he managed to fall asleep into after being awake doing Atua knows what, or even in one of his chaotic friends' house when they inevitably convince him to sneak out from the palace. Today looks like it's weirdly none of the above but at the same time, better than any other option. </p><p>There are birds singing outside of the room, their low humming almost pulling him back to sleep. That's all he could ever want in the morning, only the calming sound of nature and maybe a comfortable bed. None of the muffled and loud yelling of various of different people that work in the palace. But what really makes this morning better, is how oddly safe he feels. He hasn't felt so relaxed in forever.</p><p>Shuichi never really was a paranoid person but when you have witnessed people attempting to assassinate you and or your parents more than once, there are times where you feel eyes on you for seemingly no reason. At this moment though, everything felt perfect. He found himself scooting closer to the body heat beside him-</p><p>Wait.</p><p>The <em>body</em>?</p><p>The Prince's first instinct was to pull back, trying to escape the grasp of his unknown holder before a familiar growl echoed through the air. His eyes widen at the sound and yet, he didn't felt threatened by the intimidating sound in the slightest.</p><p>After all, it was a familiar sound.</p><p>Shuichi stopped any attempt to escape, instead, he settled for slowly lifting his head up to confirm his growing suspicion. The sight of pale skin meets his eyes, one that if he looked around more, it would start fainting into royal purple scales all around the edges and it was enough evidence for the Prince's panic to disappear. If that wasn't enough indication, the all too familiar delicate wings wrapped around his frame was more than enough proof for any tense feeling to fade from his body. He didn't even need facial recognition to know who was the one that had him trapped tightly, with no way to escape but still made him feel safe at the same time.</p><p>The same someone who was pretending to snore a little too loudly.</p><p>"I know you are awake Kokichi."</p><p>All at once, Shuichi was free for a split second before he has completely pinned down again, the same person who was next to him, towering above him with a familiar sinister smile.</p><p>"Nishishi looks like my beloved caught me!"</p><p>He gave the other a sweet smile before he pulled him down, connecting their lips into a short kiss. Kokichi giggled throughout the whole act before falling down to rest into Shuichi's chest.</p><p><em>This</em> is Shuichi's kidnapper, Kokichi Ouma. Also known as the great dragon DICE that loves to kidnap the prince Shuichi for an unknown reason to the kingdom, much to the Queen's and King's displeasure. Further known as the prince's boyfriend, but that information is classified only for the two of them, of course. Who would know what would happen if the whole castle learned this too important piece of information? The Prince can already hear his parents screaming at him.</p><p>"You really need to stop abducting me. Or at least give me a warning first."</p><p>"Nishishi. Wheres the fun in that ?"</p><p>When it probably <em>is</em> entertaining to figure out when Kokichi is going to strike again, the fact that he changes locations as to were to drop him off, it doesn't help. Although it's not like he can blame him for it. If they ended up going to the same tower over and over again, Shuichi would be '<em>rescued</em>' pretty easily if they know where exactly he is immediately. Not to mention they might somehow trap the place. But still, with some of the nightmares he had lately after they managed to comprehend the identity of his attempted-killer, it doesn't really help their situation.</p><p>"Maybe then I won't have a panic attack every time I don't wake up in my room? What if someone else kidnapped me and just thought it was you?"</p><p>"I will kill whoever tries to hurt my shumai!" Kokichi didn't miss a beat with his answer, booping Shuichi's nose while grinning in his usual fashion, showing off his fangs.</p><p>"You're a pacifist." Shuichi deadpanned.</p><p>"Rude! I'm a big and scary dragon. I could eat anyone I want in one bite when I shift."</p><p>He couldn't help but chuckle at the childish threat. Wrapping his arm around the shorter male, the boy started petting his violet hair.</p><p>"True, but you wouldn't."</p><p>The dragon kept pouting but didn't fight the urge to melt further into Shuichi's hold. Despite the reputation of most dragons, the Prince can say with confidence, the dragon above him has taken zero lives. He would have known as one of his childhood friends and boyfriend. They stood in complete silence for a moment, doing nothing but simply appreciating the presence of each other.</p><p>"You have been kidnapping me more often than usual. Is there something wrong?"</p><p>For a split second, the Prince could swear he felt Kokichi tense in his arms. The latter tried to laugh it off, giggling his usual horse-like laugh while he adjusted himself a bit higher at Shuichi's chest.</p><p>"Cant I just spent some time with my beloved?"</p><p>"…It's because of the rumors, isn't it?"</p><p>Shuichi isn't sure if they are true or not, but word has been going around that the Queen has in store another attempt to marry off her son with a nearby castle again and this time she will force her hand if she has too, having a secret card under her sleeve. In all honesty, the Prince is surprised he had managed to go so long with avoiding marriage. Most royals are getting married at eighteen sharp and yet here he is, twenty plus years old with no ring on his finger. With how stubborn his parents can be, it must be a miracle he has survived this long. Shuichi knows that his uncle has been a huge help to his luck but if he's being honest, he knows that most of the reason he isn't engaged, is the mysterious death threats that any kingdom receives when they try to approach the Prince, <em>that</em> way. If only they could see the '<em>deadly</em>' sender right now purring on Shuichi's neck like a cat who can never have enough attention, maybe then they would realize how ridiculous it all is.</p><p>"Don't know what ya talking about!" Kokichi said while burying deeper himself into Shuichi's neck, his tail wagging happily behind him when the Prince stroked around the base of his wings.</p><p>"I won't leave you, I promise. My uncle will help us if he needs to."</p><p>When the other didn't respond, he pushed himself up, holding his chin in his palms, their eyes staring right into the others.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Their lips crashed together not a second later, telling him Shuichi all he needs to know through pure emotion.</p><p>Longing, desperation… and fear.</p><p>Neither of them wanted the Prince to go get married off into someone else. Maintaining their relationship was already hard enough as it is with people trying to drift them apart. Not to mention the stereotypes the Queen had brainwashed almost everyone to believe. If only there was a way for Shuichi to escape, without feeling like he is abandoning his friends and his duties…</p><p>'<em>Now is not the time. Cherish what you have now and do not waste your time thinking about losing it otherwise you will regret it.' </em></p><p>Shuichi was the first to pull back, panting slightly before beginning to shower the dragon with kisses, hoping to soothe his worries away with his love and affection.</p><p>They will find a way. They always do.</p><p>"It's okay, everything will be okay. I love you."</p><p>Kokichi was in the bridge of tears, the thought of losing the other slowly but surely fading away the more the Prince showed him his passion for him.</p><p>"I love you too." the dragon managed to whisper back.</p><p>At the sight of Shuichi kind smile was when he lost it. Without much thought, he pushed the prince down with their lips meeting again, venting out all of his feelings through to the kiss. Quiet moans filled the room as their tongues began dancing together, any distress they had beginning to wash off away from them.</p><p>Speaking about stress and relieve…</p><p>The prince lifted the other a hint away from him, gasping for air before he could speak again. "I want to ride you." </p><p>After a beat of silence, Kokichi nodded as he reached into the cabinet, pulling out a bottled of lube and a condom before the prince stopped him.</p><p>"No condom."</p><p>With another hesitant nod, they quickly change positions while stripping completely off their clothes, wanting to feel each other again after what felt like too long for them. </p><p>Shuichi was fast to start preparing himself, lubing his fingers a decent amount before he pressed a lone finger on his entrance. Relaxing his muscles he let out the breath he was holding when the first one was slowly pushed into him. Glancing at the other made a gasp fall from his lips at the hungry gaze he was receiving. Kokichi was eyeing him up and down while he laid underneath him, his finger twitching as if to touch the other. With enough self-control, the dragon managed to suppress those urges, figuring out that Shuichi wants to take control tonight. Even if the prince doesn't like the idea of taking the lead, he doesn't mind doing so once in a while. After all, it's not like he doesn't like the idea of being a bit more dominant with his dragon. Maybe if Kokichi's own dominant side wasn't such a huge turn on for him, they would do this more often.</p><p>Shuichi bit his lip as he pushed another finger inside him, the burning sensation of pleasure increasing the more he stretched himself. His dick has gone completely erect now, twitching every time he hit closer and closer to his prostate. After a bit more scissoring, he removed his fingers and applied some more lube into his lover's dick before he took position above him. Shuichi rested his hands on top of the dragon's shoulders, using him for leverage as his hips slowly sank down, taking in Kokichi little by little.</p><p>They both groaned in satisfaction, the prince's eyes closing in the slight ache he was feeling. The purple head let the other get used to the feeling, his hands gripping the sheets beneath him the more Shuichi took him in.</p><p>After a few more moments the prince's hips were met with Kokichi's lap. He panted hard when he opened his eyes, the pain almost fleeing completely, leaving behind only pleasure.</p><p>Shuichi felt so full right now.</p><p>"Shumai is so tight... Did he not played with himself at all during the time I was away?"</p><p>The thought of admitting something like that was more than a bit embarrassing to Shuichi. But then again, it does look like Kokichi is pleased with the idea. Swallowing down his shame, he slowly began to move, moaning softly.</p><p>"It's not the same without you…"</p><p>And the dragon's twitching proves it. </p><p>It still amazes Shuichi how honest the other can be with his body language in their most intimating moments. It makes sense though, if he thinks about it. When people doubt every word that leaves your mouth, you learn new ways to convince them that you are sincere. The expressions the other can give with his eyes alone can send both pleasing and fearful shivers to anyone. But now, when they open themselves to each other Shuichi can only marvel the beauty of them.</p><p>"I missed you." Shuichi groans in his ear, the pleasure starting to get the better of him and making him slowly lose composure, trying to ride Kokichi faster and harder. </p><p>"Fuck."</p><p>Leaving his body to be supported by the bed frame, Kokichi's hands land on the Prince's lower back, hugging his waist. Bringing their bodies close, the dragon began to move his hips too, earning louder yells from Shuichi.</p><p>"I'm not going to leave you. I-i will abandon my parents if I have t-too." And the prince means it.</p><p>Kokichi has already done it for him too.</p><p>"I love you so much, Kokichi!"</p><p>Animalistic instructs took over his mind, making his momentum to increase, replacing his arms on Shuichi hips for better aim. The prince's eyes were threatening to roll back and the bed was starting to creak with the purple head enthusiasm. That accompanied with thrust starting to aim at his G-spot again and again, resulted in Shuichi thoughts to cloud as well.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Mine."</em> </strong>
</p><p>The prince could only whimper at the demanding tone. "Y-yes! You're mine a-and I'm yours."</p><p>No one can decide otherwise. After so many years together, they can't imagine themselves without the other. They won't let anyone separate them, not his father and not his mother.</p><p>"I'm close." warned Shuichi, his mind bearly registering the fact he will end up coming completely untouched.</p><p>"M-me too, just-"</p><p>Almost automatically, the prince's hand moved lower from Kokichi's shoulder until he found the start of the dragon's wings. Kokichi's thrust began to lose rhythm, his voice increasing in volume the more Shuichi played with rough and sensitive scales, rubbing it up and down.</p><p>One last hit on his prostate was all that Shuichi needed, his vision blacking out as he orgasmed for the first time in weeks. The combination of the prince's strokes on his wings and the feeling of his insides twitching all around him was enough to push the purple head over the edge as well.<br/>
The prince dug his nails into the other's back when he felt Kokichi finish inside him, the warmth in his belly making him cry out once again.</p><p>They both rode their orgasms, draining each second of pleasure they could get. Eventually their hips came into a stop, panting loudly against each other's skin.</p><p>For one more time, they kissed again while still physically connected, the high of post-orgasm withering into a pleasant buzz in their heads. With a groan, Shuichi lifted himself away from the dragon's dick. Cum slowly started to fall down his thighs, the warm fluid making his whole body shiver. </p><p>Out of nowhere, Kokichi brought out a handful of tissues, making quick work on getting the sexual fluids off the prince's body, his eyes glancing back and forth between the cleaning area and Shuichi's face.</p><p>The prince frowned, the unusual but familiar expressionless look on the other's face making him frustrated when he couldn't think of a reason why it was that way. </p><p>"Did you mean it?" Kokichi whispered eventually, his eyes not meeting the other's.</p><p>A long pause passed before Shuichi smiled softly in understanding, gazing lovingly into the dragon's eyes. Kokichi averted his gaze downwards, a soft blush falling on his features at the stare the other gave him. </p><p>In all honesty, Shuichi didn't have to think about his answer for a second."Of course." </p><p>"You don't have too."</p><p>"I want to."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>Leaning forward, he captured the dragon in an affectionate kiss, having none of the other's hesitant on the matter. Kokichi kissed back, once again the other calming him down like a magic spell.</p><p>"Since when does the big and evil dragon DICE have so many doubts?" the prince joked.</p><p>Ignoring the urge the bite his nails, the purple head rested his head on the prince's shoulder, his next words just above a whisper when he talked.</p><p>"I know you want to make the kingdom a better place."</p><p>The fear in Kokichi's voice didn't go unnoticed, no matter if the dragon tried to hide it.</p><p>"I do. But I also ignore the fact that my uncle can do it as well. It's just… I know he loves his job as a detective and… " Shuichi trailed off, the unsureness leaving himself speechless. Every plan they could think of, someone will end up hurt, regardless if it is physically or emotionally.</p><p>"We will figure it out."</p><p>And they will. They did back then and they will now. The kingdom might be against them, but they have the acceptance of their friends and that's all they need.</p><p>They will fight for their happy ending.</p><p>"You know... I can always ask my friend for that potion."</p><p>"You are not disguising yourself as a princess Kokichi."</p><p>"Awww, bummer."</p><p>"Let's just sleep for a bit now, okay?"</p><p>Throwing the covers on themselves, the couple snuggled with one another. They let their worries and fears to move into the back in their mind for now as they focused on the present. Kokichi pressed his chest as close as it can go to the Prince's back, the urge to protect him something he could never suppress as his wings acted as a shield around the other out of instinct.</p><p>"Love ya." the dragon whispered, placing a kiss in the back of Shuichi's neck.</p><p>With a smile, he placed his palm above Kokichi's hand where it was placed on his stomach, giving it a reassuring squeeze.</p><p> "Love you too."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This does have plot potential but I'm not sure if I wanna make it a whole thingy? I might do it though in the far away future...</p><p>Any thoughts on the matter?</p><p> </p><p>Thank youuu for reading~!<br/>Hey, kudo and maybe comment if you liked it?  I would be happy if you do!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>